


Festival of Birds

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Outrealms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This Outrealm seemed to have some unique holiday traditions.
Relationships: Lucina/Paris | Priam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Festival of Birds

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, 'Twelve Days of Christmas'... in all its forms?

Priam was rarely difficult to find, Lucina had learned. He would either be visiting any sort of guild hall, if there was one, to see about work, or in the nearest tavern, also soliciting work but while eating and drinking. It worked surprisingly well, all things considered, and Lucina had learned to appreciate it. She generally saw to supplies and trading anything they might have for trading. She did other shopping, as well, but usually nothing too exciting turned up. 

Most of the time, one Outrealm was just like the next and most of the time, that was fine. There were still challenges aplenty and they had time for improving themselves and... each other, in general. 

Priam was, as expected, sitting at the bar in the nearest tavern with a plate of food and a mug of beer in front of him, actively chatting with the a woman who was likely the establishment's proprietor. Like many of the other places Lucina had visited, and had even seen while walking, the tavern was decorated for some local holiday, though the juxtaposition of performers and birds wasn't familiar. There were other tells that it was related to general yule festivities, and Lucina did believe it could be about that time... 

But the birds... 

She really didn't understand the birds. Generally, they went with fertility festivals, not yule. 

Well, perhaps it was finally time to inquire-- After she'd had a meal and gotten an update from Priam. 

"Lucina! Saved you a seat!" Priam called as he reached over to pat the stool next to him. 

Lucina smiled. She found him charming, much to the confusion of most everyone else, including possibly the proprietor. 

"I'll have whatever he's having," Lucina said as she sat. Already, she'd been by their room at the inn and divested herself of the day's purchases and trade. She was ready for a meal. 

It was, unsurprisingly, as she glanced over at what Priam was demolishing, either poultry or fowl. Some sort of bird... 

The proprietor was gone and back before Priam could get halfway through what he'd learned, not that Lucina terribly minded. She'd nearly risked her fingers to sneak a drumstick from Priam's plate. Even if the town had some sort of weird bird fixation, they certainly knew how to cook it. The food smelled amazing. 

"Thank you," Lucina said as her food was placed in front of her, along with a mug of beer equal to Priam's. "It smells wonderful. But... I would like to ask about all the decorations I've seen?" 

It was a mistake. A mistake she'd never make again. She barely managed to taste her food, she was so busy listening to the lore of the Leaping Lords, Turtledoves, Milking Maids, Piping Pipers, Swimming Swans, and... oh, there was more and half the place got in on the rowdy recitation! Yule was in there somewhere, but... 

Well... 

At least she had a beer?


End file.
